deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
The Knights of Ultima Arc
The Knights of the Ultima Arc is the Medieval Deadly Alliance and the team member of the UN-GDI as one of the GDI Special Team and the Order of the Heavenly Dragons. A team of Shadowkind heroes form a party in the dedicated to Aves Avatarson and his faithful companions as they fight for honor and justice in the name of the fallen heroes against the Shadowlord Morpheus. Origins During the medieval times of Anitchthon, following the disappearance of their favorite hero, Aves Avatarson, Sid Firestorm and friends formed the team and decided to take on the evil Shadowlord Morpheus to honor their famed hero's name and his faithful companions. Unfortunately, they were defeated by Shadowlord Morpheus in a quick end despite of their strong unity of teamwork. In the twist of fate, however, they were revived by Sabrina, the Goddess of Hope, and transformed into living shadow beings just like Aves had become. To their shocking surprise, they were explained by her that Aves Avatarson is no longer exist in the world and now he's known as Steam, The White Shadow of Virtues. As they've accepted the unbelievable truth, Sid and his friends returned to the living realm in their new form and started their quest to save Antichthon from being casted into darkness and Chaos. During their main quest, the shadowed heroes helped the villagers by cleansing the village from Shadowlord's creatures and vanquishing the monsters from the occupied shrine to the dark caverns. But their main quest was to restore the Columns of the Elements and Shadowlord Morpheus' general, Baltor Darkwulf, the powerful shadowed warlord who was defeated by Steam long ago seeks the elemental stones for his evil master; fortunately, the heroes recovered it first. After their little side-quests are complete and the elemental stones are recovered, the heroes ventured to the Shadow Warlord's territory where the Columns of the Elements is. They've passed through the corrupted woods where they have to evade the creatures from being detected and infiltrated the fortress-like castle where Shadow Warlord Darkwulf and his army commanded there. As they've entered the fortress castle, they were expected by Shadowlord Morpheus' evil army and they have fight their way to reach the Columns of the Elements. As they've fought their way to the Columns of the Elements, they confronted Shadow Warlord Darkwulf but they were little too late to restore the Columns as they've witnessed his corruption created from his Chaos power. Before they were about to fight their worst enemy, their Aura was unlocked by Sabrina as they were given the last resort to undo his corrupt power which they did use the true elemental powers and defeated Shadow Warlord Darkwulf for good. After they've defeated the Shadow Warlord, the heroes used their power to undo the corruption he created as they've restored order with balance and the Columns has been restored to the world. After their quest is complete, the heroes thanked Sabrina for her guidance of wisdom and knowledge. Despite their human form has not returned to them as they've learned the truth, their adventure has begun and one day they will find and meet Steam on day which they finally did when they joined the battle with him and Rako Rohan against the remnant of Shadow Warlord's army and Cornelius' warriors. Team Members Sid Firestorm The fire Shadowkind is the noble leader of the team dedicated to Steam's heroic deeds. Courageous, overconfident, kind, and compassionate hero, Sid dreamt to be a hero since he was young human which he did as of now and he will do whatever he can to help others and vanquishing evil forces. He's a Paladin Class with his elemental power of fire and has the special ability to create firewalls and rain of fireball as well his namesake. Lili Aquaspirit The water Shadowkind is the skillful spear-woman of the team. Lili is kind and joyful but she's also very strong, brave and adventures as she battles against evil. She's a Fighter Class with her elemental power of water and has the special ability to control water and creates power waves of whirlpool and rainstorm. Tom Windstrike The air Shadowkind is the Warrior Class with his twin-bladed sword and a deadly sharp throwing star. He's the thrill seeker who is looking for dangerous quests and fighting ferocious monsters until he was teamed up by Sid Firestorm and his friends and joined their quests. After he was revived as the Shadowkind, Tom has the special ability to control air and creates devastating wind powers like tornado and whirlwind. Koen Rockwelt The earth Shadowkind is the strong-willed overconfident Fighter Class of the team. He enjoys the wild stuff and never shy away from anyone, he's the strongest warrior who vanquished the dark rock creatures and other monsters with his powerful mace until he was teamed up by Sid Firestorm and his friends and joined up with them for their quests. After he was revived as the Shadowkind, Koen has the special ability to use earth as his elemental power and creates various weapons he can. He's very good with soccer and other cool sports for fun and he and Sid are best friends. Tim Icenburg The ice Shadowkind is the cool smoothing Archer Class of the team. He's a skillful marksman as he focused and concentrated his targets with precision and exacts with his tricks, thanks to his training back at the academy, and then joined Sid Firestorm and his friends for their quests. After he was revived as the Shadowkind, Tim has the control of Ice and has a special ability to create his powerful icy arrows when he fired his arrow and turned into three arrows which he has unlimited arrows. He likes snowboarding. Steven Thunderrod The electronic Shadowkind is the hard rocking Bard Class of the team. He's the talented musician, playing his guitar as his main weapon and made his enemies' ears bleed. Now revived as the Shadowkind, Steven has the elemental power of electricity, making sound like a real rock 'n' roll and metal tunes, and has a special ability to create powerful and thunderous attack. Robin Techspirit The metal Shadowkind is the Cleric Class with technology of the team. During at the academy, he trained with healing magic and combat but aside of that, he's very fond by technologies, creating a new opportunity of his class. After he was discovered by his masters, he was impressed when he fixed the machine that it was supposed to by worked and he was graduated after he passed his tough final exam. After he was revived as the Shadowkind, he has the special ability to dismantle the enemy machines or use it against them by using his own shadow. He can also make gadgets and hack through the enemy security systems. Rick Blackshadow The undead Shadowkind is the dark cold gothic Death Knight Class of the team. Born from darkness, Rick Blackshadow have no family or friends and lived in the deepest darkest woods and trained himself with dark magic and summoning the dead at his command until he was found by Sid Firestorm and his friends and he accepted to join his quest to defeat Shadowlord Morpheus which unfortunately he and his friends were killed and then resurrected as Shadowkind. However, he gained new powers to summon shadowy dark creatures and dead Morpheusian soldiers at his command. He loves death and gothic metal and secretly admitted that he loves ponies and horses. Jennifer Spellhart The magical Shadowkind is the strong-willed and joyful Magic-User Class of the team. She was a gifted student from the academy and trained with elemental magic and summoning powers and magical creatures to aid her. After she was returned as a Shadowkind, her powers gained something new: instead of summoning living creatures, she can summons magical shadow beings based on the monster book. Her favorite animals and magical creatures she summoned are wolves, birds and dragons. Inspirations * Inspired from EA Games' classic RPG series, Ultima. * Modeled after Shadowseed from Kids WB's the World of Quest. Category:Database Category:Medieval Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:GDI Special Team Category:The Order of the Heavenly Dragons